And Then She Walked In
Log Title: And Then She Walked In Characters: Aegis, Jazz Location: Special Operations Office - Second Floor - Autobot City Date: July 21, 2018 Players: Bzero (Aegis), Dexter Douglas (Jazz) Summary: Jazz receives a mysterious visitor. Category:2018 Category:Logs As logged by Aegis - Saturday, July 21, 2018, 11:19 AM Special Operations Office - Second Floor - Autobot City :The Special Operations office is Jazz's home away from home. As such, it is decorated in style, and possesses massive, five-point custom-designed speakers to fill the room with the highest quality music appropriate to the situation. It also features some of Teletraan II's most advanced data report and analysis interfaces, and multiple viewscreens for presenting and cataloging data. A large planning table dominates the south end of the room, converting to a gaming table during off-hours. Several comfortable couches face the larger viewscreens, so agents can review reports in the most relaxed setting possible. To a casual observer, this may appear to be more of a rec room than a hive of counter-intelligence planning and execution, but as long as Jazz and Blaster get the job done, there have so far been no complaints. And then she walks in. Tall Seeker femme. Silvery blue. Deadly. Identifier reads her as "Aegis, maximum clearance," but Jazz's personal files have little else on her, and with Windblade gone, Teletraan II isn't talking. She scans the room as if assessing it for danger, marking cover, exits, potential improvised weapons. She's heavily armed, with pistols and batons at the ready, in addition to her built-in Seeker lasers. Overall, she looks ready for action. ;Aegis :A tall, well-proportioned commander. Her armor is sleek and light blue, with tetrajet wings mounted on her back. A large laser rifle is usually slung over one shoulder, and a smaller sidearm is clasped to one thigh. Her optics are piercing slate grey, and never seem to cease scanning whatever area she's in. Secondary weapons are also built into each arm, and a stun baton is attached to her waist. She looks calm, prepared, and ready for anything. The Autobot JAZZ is currently in the middle of checking out a few viewscreens. He's bouncing around to the beat played lowly throughout the room and he's just keeping an optic on things. If he knows that someone has just walked up into his crib away from crib, he doesn't let on. Jazz is too cool to be startled. The identifier takes care of everything else so he doesn't have to draw one of his many weapons. In fact, he doesn't even spin around from his semi-dancing feet and the viewscreen scanning. "Hey Lady A." Nicknames just keep on coming. "What's up?" Jazz figures if Max Brass is coming to talk to him, there's probably something wrong. Even if he doesn't seem like that's what he's thinking. On one of the viewscreens an episode of the long-since cancelled Terran sitcom: ''Saved By The Bell is on. That's the screen his optics stay focused on the most.